Harry's Passion
by Quidditch Goddess 04
Summary: You meet Harry Potter in your sixth year at Hogwarts. Your friend is suddenly diagnosed with a deadly sickness. You suddenly find yourself falling in love with Harry, and Ron is changing. R&R!


Disclaimer- I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any Harry Potter related terms, blah, blah, blah.......R&R!  
  
Chapter 1-Owl Post  
  
You sit on your bed and check your Hogwarts supply list for the millionth time. "Let me see, Wand.....check; School books.....check; school robes, and other toiletry items I might need.......check...Oh forget it this is so bloody boring!" you yell, throwing down your supply list, frustrated.  
You then lay back on your bed and turn on your c.d. player, "Oh, I love how you can tell, all the pieces, pieces, pieces of me, all the pieces, pieces, pieces of me," you sing your favorite Ashlee Simpson song softly under your breath.  
"[Your name]! Do you have everything packed for school?"  
"Yes, Mum!" you yell back annoyed at your mother, "I've already checked like five million times today!"  
"Ok, just making sure," your mother yelled back at you from the bottom of the stairs.  
You were so excited to be returning back to the one place that you belonged: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Just then, something attracted you to your gaze to your window. It was your Spectacled Owl, Memorie. Memorie flew through the open window, and landed on your shoulder with a letter tied to her leg.  
"Good girl," you said, stroking her and giving her an owl treat. As you took the letter off her leg, she gave a soft hoot, and flew back to her cage to get water.  
"Mum, Memorie's just brought me back a response from Mrs. Williamson. It's about Kathryne's condition!" you yell downstairs to your mother.  
Kathryne was your best friend that you had known since you were two years old. You both lived right beside each other, and you did almost everything together. But when you were nine, you had to move to another house in another subdivision, and you both were very upset, but you still remained best friends. You enjoy Kathryne's company at Hogwarts, and love to stay up late at night in the Gryffindor Common Room talking about your school day. You were both going into your sixth year at Hogwarts. You and Kathryne love to talk about the future. You both wanted to be an Auror, get married, have children, and grow to be old ladies together.  
But life as you have known it came to a shattering halt on August eighteenth of this year. Kathryne somehow got a deadly disease that no Healer at St. Mungo's could heal with magic, because they didn't know what she had.  
You woke up early every morning and sent your owl to St. Mungo's to get the latest information on Kathryne from Kathryne's parents.  
"[Your name]!" your mother yelled loudly, "Bring me that letter down here this instant!"  
"Ok, I'm coming," you said getting up slowly off your bed.  
  
As you trudged slowly, but loudly down stairs with the letter in your hand, your mother yelled, "And bring that bloody trunk with you, I want to get it loaded into the car ton-"  
"Ok, mother!" you said through gritted teeth.  
As you trudged slowly (but now you were stomping), back upstairs to your room, you thought how you can't wait to get out of this hell-hole that you live in. How you can't wait to get back to Hogwarts and do magic. How you can't wait to see Harry Potter with his messy black hair, and his startling green eyes. You thought of how that Harry hadn't even taken a first glance at you, and how you have liked Harry since your first year at Hogwarts.  
When you got into your room, you slammed your trunk shut, and started heaving the thing out into the hall and dragging it noisily down the stairs.  
When you finally got the bloody thing downstairs, you sighed, and went huffing and puffing for air into the brightly lit kitchen. You sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, when your mother came over to you, and you thrust the letter under her nose before she could even ask for it.  
"Read," you stated.  
"Do I sense a little bit of an attitude from you little missy?" your mother said with an acid like tone, looking down at you as she pulled open the letter.  
"Oh no, mummy-dearest," you said sweetly.  
You looked up at your mother for what seemed like hours, when she sat down, folded up the letter, and looked at you with tears in her eyes, and she said, "[Your name], Kathryne has been taken to a Muggle Hospital because the Healers at St. Mungo's can't figure out what is wrong with her. They had to put her into a medicated coma so she can't feel anything that the 'Doctors' do to her. They don't know if she will make it much longer.  
"Mrs. Williamson asked that you don't send owl-post to the Muggle hospital, but she will keep us updated with owls here everyday, and that she will also send an owl to find you at Hogwarts," you mother then quickly changed the subject and said brightly, "Well, I've ordered pizza for us for supper tonight since it's your last night."  
You sat dazed for a moment, replaying everything that your mother just said. When it finally sank in, you stood up and said, "Ok. Good. Fine. Great. I'm going up to my room.....To try and think."  
When you got upstairs to your room, you threw yourself down on the bed, and started crying.  
"I can't loose Kathryne! She is pretty much my only friend that understands me!" you thought, "If she does die, I'll know how Harry felt last year when he lost his Godfather. I don't want to loose Kathryne; I won't know how to deal with it, to live! I have to talk to Harry!"  
So you got up and wrote Harry Potter a long letter (he probably didn't even know who you were, but you didn't care, you had to talk to him).  
  
After you sent Memorie off with the letter to Harry tightly bound to her leg, you laid down on your bed, and cried yourself to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile at Harry's House  
  
Harry Potter was lying on his bed and looking at his ceiling. He had done this almost every day almost every moment of the day since Hogwarts let out for the summer. Harry was ready to go 'home' to Hogwarts.  
Harry was lost in his thoughts when suddenly a pretty, gray and brown, Spectacled Owl flew through his window and dropped a letter on Harry's chest before going to Hedwig's cage.  
"Thank you," Harry stuttered, as he sat up and opened the letter.  
It was from a pretty girl named [your name] that was also a sixth year, Gryffindor, at Hogwarts.  
  
The letter said:  
  
Dear Harry, This is [your name], and I am also in Gryffindor and a sixth year with you. You might not know me, but that's ok, we'll hopefully meet on the train tomorrow. Anyway, my friend, Kathryne (who is also a sixth year in Gryffindor), got sick in August, and the Healers at St. Mungo's can't figure out what she has. They had to air-lift her to a Muggle hospital, and they are afraid that she won't live much longer. Kathryne is my best friend, and I don't know what I'd do without her. Harry, I wrote this letter to you to ask you for advice. What do I do if she doesn't make it? How do I deal with it? She is my only friend at Hogwarts, or at least the only person that pays attention to me. Well, boys do, but they don't pay attention to me for the right reason. They think that I'm all about looks, but I'm not! Kathryne is the only person who understands me in the right way. Well, if you want to answer me, please do before tomorrow, you don't Have to answer me, but that would really help me. You know why I am asking you these questions, Harry. I want to be friends with you, and I hope we can talk really soon.  
  
Your friend,  
[Your name]  
  
End Letter  
  
Harry sat dazed staring at the letter.  
"How can [your name] not think that I know her?" he thought, "She is the prettiest girl in the sixth year. And she is really nice, and I really like her. I wish she liked me, though." he thought disgruntled, "I've got to write her back!"  
Harry went to his desk, and got out a piece of parchment and a quill. He started writing, but halfway through the letter, Harry didn't know what else to say. So he reread the letter, and thought it was stupid so he crumpled it up and threw it away.  
When he finally finished the letter, he reread the letter and thought that it was pretty good, he signed his name, rolled the letter up and tied it to [your name]'s owl's leg, and watched it fly out of his window into the night.  
  
Back at Your house  
Memorie flew through the window, and landed on your bed and hooted loudly.  
"Bloody hell, owl, shut up," you moaned, "Oh my God! It's eight o'clock! Hogwarts! YES!"  
You took the letter from Memorie, got some semi-tight jeans out of you closet, put them on, and gingerly folded up Harry's response and stuck it in your pant pocket. You decided it was best to wait until you're on the train to read it.  
You picked out the perfect shirt, (a pink peasant top, that fit you snugly, and then you got your Chudley Cannons Quidditch team sweatshirt to wear over it just incase it was cold on the train).  
You ran into your bathroom brushed, and straightened your hair; put on mascara, and a little bit of eye-shadow.  
You then ran into your room and put on your pink Converse tennis shoes to match your shirt, and then ran downstairs after checking to make sure that you had everything out of your room and out of your bathroom for Hogwarts.  
"Hello, sleepyhead," your mother said jokingly as you entered the kitchen and grabbed six pieces of toast, "Hurry up and eat your breakfast, we have to leave in fifteen minutes. Mrs. Williamson just sent us an owl; she said that Kathryne is doing much better and that the Doctors say that she is probably going to make it! Isn't that great?" you nod, stuffing toast into your mouth, and continue listening to your mother, "Mrs. Williamson said that Matthew (Kathryne's older brother) will be returning to Hogwarts this year. And she also said that she will be sending owls to Professor Dumbledore, to you personally, Chase, and to Matthew, of course, daily."  
You smile and nod your head, "That will be great, I knew she was going to make it!" your mother responded with a quick smile, and pushed you into the hall, and told you to go upstairs and brush your teeth, and make a final check for anything that you might need.  
When all that was finished and you came back downstairs, your trunk and owl had been loaded into the car, and your mum and dad were in the car honking the horn.  
You locked the house door, and glanced at your watch as you ran towards the car. It was now ten o'clock and you had exactly an hour before the Hogwarts Express would leave from Kings Cross Station.  
As your dad pulled into the Kings Cross Station, you saw your other best friend, Chase (Chase is a boy just to let you know...tee-hee!), waving like mad at you.  
You, Kathryne, and Chase were best friends, and you always hung out. People often called you guys the 'Three Musketeers', but you all preferred to be called Dumb, Dumber, and Dumberer (Chase's idea all the way).  
You had fifteen minutes before the train left, so after your dad got your trunk and owl out of the trunk of the car, and loaded into the trolley; you kissed your mum, and dad, and gave them endless hugs before wheeling your trolley over to Chase, and jumping into his arms.  
He hugged you tightly, and asked, "So I guess you heard about Kathryne?"  
Chase put you down, and you nod, "Yes, I heard, but the Healers, or Doctors, or whatever they are called, think that she is going to live!"  
"That is great!" Chase leaned in and gave you a quick kiss.  
You were shocked by the kiss because you and Chase weren't dating, or anything like that, you were both really good friends, but you didn't mind him kissing you!  
Chase was tall, tan, and very muscular. He played Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had long, shaggy, brown hair, and mysterious green eyes. So naturally every girl in Hogwarts is after him, and they are all jealous that you and Kathryne are best friends with him. But that still didn't take away the shock that came when he kissed you.  
"Ok, well, do you want to go and get a compartment on the train?" he asked nervously.  
You nod, and start looking for Harry. You had to find him; you had to talk to him.  
You and Chase got the last empty compartment, and were just making yourselves comfortable when you suddenly remembered Harry's letter. So you sat down beside Chase and started reading it.  
Harry said not to worry if Kathryne is going to make it or not, because she is in God's loving hands and care now. He also said not to think about her death seeing as it had not happened yet, and if it does happen, that he was right there for you.  
You read the letter over and over again, and was shocked over and over by what Harry had put at the bottom of his letter.  
  
'I love you,  
Harry'  
  
"What's that you're reading?" Chase asked looking at the letter in your hand.  
"Oh, it's nothing," you said, quickly putting the letter in your purse with great care.  
But it was something. Harry Potter had said, 'I love you' and then signed his name. He also said that he was right there for you if you ever needed him.  
You and Chase had just started a conversation about who they think the new DADA (defense against the dark arts) teacher will be when three people appeared at your compartment door.  
Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and (oh my gosh!! () Harry Potter were all standing there.  
Harry finally stepped forward and said, "Hello, [your name], Chase, is it ok if we sit in your compartment? Every where else is full," Harry smiled and winked at you, and you felt yourself blush, "Well, can we sit here?"  
  
A/N: This is my first Fan Fic, so I hope you like it! I am also working on another story called Emma's Not So Perfect Life that is published on So I'm sorry if I am a little slow updating this one! This is one of the 2 part Harry/you series. I am also going to try and do Ron/you, Draco/you, Oliver/you, and anybody else that somebody requests! Chapter 2 will be up very shortly! Please R&R! 


End file.
